The Voice Part I (1984)
Plot Overview Steven awakes to find a note on his pillow. Claudia has taken off for Peru. In Lima, Claudia is greeted outside by the reception of the hotel who asks if she has a reservation. Pat Dunn, who happened to go to school with Matthew, instantly recognizes her and infers that Claudia has come down to Lima to see what had happened to Matthew and Lindsay. Alexis advises Steven that he should send a shrink down to Lima to look after Claudia when she has her inevitable break down. Steven has a better idea. He goes down to Lima to help Claudia and he makes it just in time as Pat Dunn was making some sexual proposition to Claudia. Claudia was not willing but Steven's announcement of being Claudia's husband put Pat in his place. Steven and Claudia are escorted into the jungles of Peru where they are shown Matthew and Lindsey's burnt out jeep. There is no sense trying to remove the jeep since the jungle consumes everything, including the bodies of Matthew and Lindsay. Their bodies were not found because they probably became animal food. Such a thought rightfully horrifies Claudia. Blake is ready to take Krystle to Hong Kong and deal for the leasing rights to the oil in the South China Sea. As they prepare, Krystle feels a pain in her head, and Tracy lets it slip that Krystle may be pregnant. That was rather presumptuous of her. Krystle tells Blake she had gone to see an obstetrician and there may be a chance she is pregnant. While dining at La Mirage, Krystle gets the good news that she is pregnant. For getting pregnant, Krystle received a beautiful fur, a chauffeur with a new car, and a beautiful necklace. Krystle finds it extravagant but she accepted it. Unfortunately, that means Krystle cannot go to Hong Kong with Blake. No matter, Tracy can do it. Blake and Tracy fly off to Hong Kong. Blake is met by Rashid Ahmed who claims that he will be negotiating on behalf of the government. Blake does not want to do any dealing with any Ahmed, but he also wants those leases. He contacts Adam, who happens to be at Colby Co, and tells him to find out whether Ahmed is legit. At the same times, Blake tells Adam not to let Alexis know what he is doing. Adam does not say a word but he does happen to write "Rashid Ahmed" and "Leases" on Alexis's notepad. Alexis does the old pencil trick to see what Adam had wrote. Now, her interest is piqued. Alexis makes a call back in her penthouse to find out why Blake is in Hong Kong - a phone conversation Mark intentionally overhears. Mark is going to get the goods for Neal. Once Blake learns that Ahmed is legit, he is willing to deal with him but as long as Tracy is in the room as a witness. After some hard fought negotiations, Blake does get the option for the leases for $100 million. Even though Blake does not have the $100 at the moment, he gives $5 million in good faith and has thirty days to come up with the rest. After the deal is signed, Tracy wants to go over a few last details and needs to get her notes from her room. She returns with the notes and a negligee in a box. Tracy holds up the negligee and asks if Blake wants one for Krystle. Blake kind of knows the deal and politely asks Tracy to leave since he is waiting for a call from Krystle. Jeff wants to whisk Fallon away to Aspen. Fallon is game. The two enjoy themselves and make love. However, Fallon is starting to have headaches. Jeff thinks that is normal since she did fracture her skull in the car accident. Claudia and Steven return to Denver and Claudia is glad that the issue with Matthew and Lindsay is settled. But Claudia receives a phone call and the voice on the other end sounds like Matthew telling Claudia that he and Lindsey need her and they need to be a family. Claudia is so shocked by the voice that she passes out. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Wood ... Pat Dunne * Gerald Castillo ... Captain Cordillo * John Saxon ... Rashid Ahmed * J. Víctor López ... Doorman (as J. Victor Lopez) * Dean Stewart ... Frederick (as Dean Stewart) * Michael Mitz ... Secretary * Gary Wells ... Waiter * William Beckley ... Gerard Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: 30-Jan-1984 to 07-Feb-1984 * Deleted scene : Blake and Steven talk about Claudia leaving for Peru. * Shortened scenes : Kirby reads again the article about her mother's crime, Tracy talks to Blake before Ahmed arrives. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, San Gabriel Arcangel Mission - 537 West Mission Drive, (San Gabriel), Los Angeles County Arboretum & Botanic Garden - 301 N. Baldwin Avenue (Arcadia).